Silent Stalkers
by Pie Is Charming
Summary: <html><head></head>In the year 2463 all of humanity is in danger from the Silent Stalkers aka Lizard people. Only 7 kids can stop them. They come from the mysterious planet, Vrendel. Vrendel was destroyed. Will the kids win their war or with Earth perish as well?</html>
1. Prologue

**Authors note: My firend helped with editing. This is kinda like I am Number 4 but it doesn't share characters or copy right Lorien the planet**

**Silent Stalkers **

Prologue

During the year 1992 the planet Vrendel was attacked. No one knows why. We believe it had to do with the Silent Stalkers. They are creatures of the night, attacking only when unseen. When seen by another living creature except each other they disappear, become invisible. This attack destroyed Vrendel. Only seven Vrendelians were left alive, only by accident. The Silent Stalkers are after them. They leave no one alive, on purpose. With earth as the battlefield, we must hope the children prevail, or earth will perish too.

Vrendel- (vra-end-ale)


	2. Chapter 1: Running

**Chapter 1 Running (Nicole)**

The Silent stalkers knew where we lived, knew where we were, and knew our plan. They bugged the noisy house where we were. They were coming for us. It's too late.

First let me back up a little. My name is Nicole James, I have long, curly blonde hair, I'm 5 feet tall, and I have blue eyes. From birth I have been told that I am like no other person. I'm not even human. I'm an alien from a planet once called Vrendel. I've been hunted since birth along with my Brother, Brandon and our friends. Brandon is 5'7 and has brown hair and brown eyes.

Jennifer Sparrow is the Smarticle Particle and is always thinking ahead. She has long black hair with bright green highlights and is 5' also has brown eyes.

Sam Balding is the tough guy, the brawn of our operation. He has a large build and lots of muscle with dirty blonde hair and blue eyes.

Amy Adams is a girl who can speak 30 different languages, which is good because we travel a lot. She also has a British accent and is very popular. She has brown, straight hair and brown eyes. She is also 5'3.

Ren Grace is just there. He's really quiet and doesn't have a specific talent. He looks kinda scrawny and is only 5'3.

Lillian Nightingale, but we call her Lily (call her Lillian and she will kill you). She is the book worm. She's got a photographic memory which is helpful. She has a crush on my brother, but shh don't tell him that. She has blonde, wavy hair and blue eyes. We look like twins except she is 5'5.

We are 14 years old. We all have a certain power that we are learning to control. Mine is time travel, I can make time turn forward or backward. Brandon is awesome. He can shoot anything with 100% accuracy. Jen is smart and is a seer. She can see into the future, but sometimes she miss reads it. Sam has exquisite strength. Amy is an enchantress and can get anything out of anyone because of it, but sometimes it gets her in trouble. Ren hasn't figured his out yet. Lily has a photographic memory and I think she's an enchantress too. Also we are masters of disguise and can change how we look. The term is Kaliungs.

We just signed up to go to Fort Lakes High School in Podunk, Idaho. Which is a little weird considering its half through the 3rd semester, but we moved around a lot over the last 3 years, ever since they found us. The Silent Stalkers are after us.

"Do you think they'll find us here?" Ren asked. _I'm thinking that they probably will because they always find us_

"No. See anything weird in this little town?" Amy asked. _Yeah too many old people_

"Are you sure? They found us last time when we were shopping in Paris," Brandon made a good point.

"Let's get to this Fort Lakes School and get this first day over with." Jen said. _I totally agree I hate first day. They are so boring._

"Let's go to the library and look up this town and all the recent events that have caused distress and pain in the little town and sadness and death and…and…" Lily started.

"Really can we just go to the school and get this over with? What is with you and libraries?" I asked.

"Fine." Lily said

With that we went into the school and hoped that this first day would go well. I was wrong for the first time today. Things would never be right again. We got to the front office and gave them our forged birth certificates.


	3. Chapter 2: One Bad Day

**Author's Note- I am sending this to an author, so I'm only going to post the Prologue-Chapter 3. I'll post more if she doesn't like it or it can't be published.**

**Chapter 2 One Bad Day (Brandon)**

So we walked into the front office and all I could think to say was "Oh, Here we go again." First days always start the same way. We get separated for the classes and some guy bullies Lily, which isn't cool. I'm kinda in love with her, but too chicken to ask her out. Then the cheerleader will try to recruit Amy and the jocks with Sam. Ren will be pulled into the nerds and Jen and I are by us. Nicole is always too busy off doing whatever she does. It could be either getting pulled into the soccer clubs or some guy is flirting with her. How could a guy ever want to date my sister? She doesn't know that Sam loves her. It must break his heart, but you can't tell her I said that.

"Ok, so where are your parents?" Mrs. Zimmerman, the principal asked. _Did I forget to mention our parents are dead? Lily let's hope you can think of something._

"Umm… at home, Ma'am." Lily said. _If what she is trying to say is home on the destroyed planet Vrendel then maybe. _

"Ok, well I need you to come back with them tomorrow. I have to go to a meeting in 5 minutes." She Replied

"Will do," Nicole replied.

We started back down the hallway and I saw an old man sitting there. "Why do you think that man is sitting there?"

"What man?" Sam asked. When I looked around the man was gone.

"He was right there just a second ago. Oh, nevermind."

"I think your brother's gotten a bit to paranoid." Ren said trying to lighten the mood.

Apparently it was pretty funny cause everyone laughed and we went outside to the park. I was talking with Sam and Ren, while the girls were talking. Just then I saw the man again. He was sitting reading a news paper near where the girls were talking. Just then I heard a scream that sounded like Jen. We started running towards her.

"What happened?" We asked simultaneously

"An old man got up from that bench. He had a dagger and he walked behind Jen. He just stabbed her in the upper back and disappeared." Amy said while crying.

"She's losing too much blood. We have to get her to the hospital." Lily said. _I guess reading all those books were pretty helpful._

"No point. It's a Silent Stalkers dagger. They wouldn't let her live." Ren said after pulling out the dagger.


	4. Chapter 3: Lost and Dreadfully Found

**Chapter 3 Lost and Dreadfully Found (Nicole)**

"NO! She can't be dead!" I said crying.

"But she is." Sam said trying to comfort me.

"No"

"I'm sorry, but she is." He said while hugging me. I wiggled out of his arms and ran. Just ran.

I got to the borders of the city and got zapped. We really were trapped in. I noticed a bright light, but it was too late. The Silent Stalkers had me.

I remembered waking up strapped to a table, when two green, lizard people came and gave me a needle. I started feeling funny and then they were laughing. Laughing at me! I didn't know why. Then it clicked. With the needle I would go back to sleep.

I started asking questions, when I saw Jen. Jen, alive and healthy. Well strapped to a table with a wound in her back. She was ALIVE! Then I noticed some chains and cells behind her. They were going to keep us hostage.

Meanwhile my friends don't know where I am. I tried to go back in time but my powers failed.

"Shoot. I should have practiced more." I said under my breath, but apparently green lizard men have exquisite hearing and they started beating me. I so HATE being a hostage.

"Your powers don't work because we disabled them." One said.

"Disabled? Meaning?" I wondered

"Those chains around your ankles stop you from using your powers. We've had them on that Ren kid who was always with you."


	5. Chapter 4: The Note

**Chapter 4 The Note (Brandon)**

Jen is dead. Only 6 of us our left to kill an entire species, what to do. Nicole has disappeared.

"There's a note!" Ren explained.

"A note?" I asked

"Yeah I'll read it" Ren said

Dear Kids,

We know where you are. We know where you are staying. We know you can change your looks. We've taken you're friend Jen. One of you is a traitor and doesn't know it. You're going to watch the Earth fall. You can't stop us now. You are trapped.

Esmeralda, Leader of the Silent Stalkers

"Who's Esmerelda?" Sam asked.

"Better question, Jen's alive?" Amy asked.

"They are holding her hostage" I exclaimed.

"Why?" Lily asked.

"So we will come looking for her." Ren said.

"Where's Nicole?" Amy asked.


	6. Chapter 5:  Oh, No

**Chapter 5 Oh, No (Nicole)**

"No. Please."

"Stop your whining. It will only hurt… A LOT" Lizard man responded. He was putting a needle into my arm to sedate me.

"You can't do this. I won't let you." I replied while kicking and screaming.

"Ohh? But you will and we can do this. Time to freeze, little girl." The other lizard man said.

"Noooo." I said as they pushed me into the ice cavern where Jen was.

All I could think was that they won. There are only 5 people left and Ren is powerless. With that I fell into a deep sleep.


	7. Chapter 6: Shocking

**Chapter 6 Shocking (Brandon)**

We searched everywhere and Nicole was nowhere to be found. Dissapeared and lost to all humanity. Have the Silent Stalkers captured her? We must find her.

"OMG! There is an old lady staring at us." Lily exclaimed.

"Aww. No more old people." Sam said angerly. _I think he is angry because his true love has disappeared and like hates him right now._

"She's coming." Ren stated.

"She has a note." I said. She walked over and gave us a little bottle with liquid inside and a note attached.

"What does it say?"

"I don't know it's in French." I said.

Amy is awesome and translated it. "It says, 'You're stuck in the city and cannot leave. Try to leave and suffer the consequence of getting shocked to death. We have your friends Nicole and Jennifer. If you ever want to see them again, surrender and watch your Earth fall. You have until Midnight tomorrow.' We have to find them, but how?"

"I don't know. Where would an evil headquarters be?" I asked.

"Wait there is a ps. 'Ps- Drink the liquid. One sip and you will be transported here.' Weird are we gonna drink it?"

"Should we drink it is a better question." Ren said.


	8. Chapter 7: Inside the Chamber

Chapter 7 Inside the Chamber (Nicole)

"Jen, what did they do to you?"

"What do you mean? They only did the necessary operations." Jen replied.

"Operations?"

"Yes. I'm becoming a Silent Stalker now. My powers are going to be used to help them."

"Jen. Snap out of it. You aren't acting like yourself. Why would you become one with the enemy?" I asked.

"They saved me!"

"The Old Man is working for them. They tried to kill you."

"NO! they brought me into their kingdom. They love me. I'm only in here so they can introduce all the people too me. I'm happy here and safe."

"Safe? You think this is safe? They aren't going to keep you alive. They are using you. That's why you're in this cage. They hate us. That's why they destroyed our families and our planet. They are destroying you!"

"They were helping us. Our planet was dying and they tried to warn Vrendel, but they didn't listen."

"You ARE the traitor. They are destroying you Jen."

"No. I found where I belong. You have to believe that."

"Jen. SHUT UP AND LISTEN TO THE TRUTH! They destroyed our home and families and now they are destroying you too."

"Can you people shut up? I need to get my beauty sleep!" One of the lizard men said.

"You're gonna need a lot of sleep to be… anything but downright hideous." I said.

"You're pushing it little lady."

"Pushing what?" I asked. Apparently I wasn't supposed to talk because he gave me another needle and I drifted off to a deep sleep.


End file.
